Le Fils de la Mort
by S.sslashfanss
Summary: Il était couché dans la boue mort, le monde était déjà mort. Voldemort devait rire dans sa tombe, car il avait eu raison tout ce temps et maintenant il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Traduction de little miss xanda
1. Chapter 1

Toujours Avec le même auteur Little Miss Xanda

découvre «le fils de la mort»

avec ma Beta:

Pandadoudoucornu

Prologue:

Il était couché dans la boue mort, le monde était déjà devait rire dans sa tombe, car il avait eu raison tout le temps et maintenant il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet. La Mort n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela et maintenant le fils de la mort allait faire payer les moldus pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.


	2. Chapter 2

JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DESOLER!

je suis en retard absolu vraiment je n'ai aucune excuse.

Je vous promet de ne plus vous faire ça vraiment.

BONNE VACANCES

merci pour vous reviews.

biss

bon je vous laisse au chapitre !

Chapitre 1 - Mort

Dix-neuf. Dix-neuf ans. Ce fut le laps de temps durant lequel dura la période de paix après la guerre contre Voldemort qui prit fin en 1998. Cependant, après ces dix-neuf ans, un homme était arrivé au pouvoir et il les avait plongés dans la guerre la plus brutale et sanglante qu'ils n'avaient pu imaginer. Bien que cet homme ne soit pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres, par Merlin, celui-ci n'était même pas un sorcier. Un moldu, un simple moldu, avait commencé une guerre qui allait exterminer toute la vie sur terre.

Présentement, Harry était allongé sur un sol de la forêt boueuse, entouré par des moldus qui riaient le regardant saigner à mort, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient dans l'enfer à rirent comme des idiots, ils avaient eu raison, après tout. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce sujet.

Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir, même si sa dernière pensée amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait que les salauds qui l'avaient tué allaient bientôt se joindre à lui en enfer, considérant qu'il était impossible de vivre sur une planète morte.

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il se sentait à l'aise, son corps ne se sentait pas mal. Il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Si c'était cela la mort, il était bien. Bien mieux que ces deux dernières décennies.

Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux. De ce qu'il pouvait voir il était allongé sur un canapé dans une sorte d'étude. Harry se pinca pour voir si il était vraiment éveillé. Il avait eu la certitude d'être mort. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la vie après la mort serait une étude. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse se perdre dans ses pensées au sujet de cette vie après la mort apparemment ennuyeuse, une voix calme et lisse, qui venait de derrière lui, s'éleva.

«Je vois que vous êtes éveillé, jeune maître."

En un clin d'œil Harry fut une position de combat avant même que son cerveau ne puisse enregistrer ce qu'il faisait. Des années et des années de guerre avaient laissé des habitudes qui étaient difficiles à perdre, apparemment même mourir ne les avait pas brisées.

Derrière lui se tenait un homme magnifique d'un autre monde, avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Ils étaient si sombres qu'Harry ne put en distinguer les iris.

Voyant la baguette d'Harry pointée sur lui, l'homme leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter jeune maître, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Nous avons juste quelques petites choses à éclaircir, quelques choix à faire et puis vous êtes libre de partir. "

Harry, même si une partie de lui lui criait de ne pas le faire, baissa sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'homme qui lui était familier, il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

Ce fut quand il remarqua ses mains, elles avaient l'air plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

"Où suis-je ?» Demanda-t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique "J'étais sûr que je venais de mourir."

L'étranger sourit, il avait transformé son visage d'aristocrate impeccable en quelque chose de plus... plus humain. Il fit quelques pas et prit place au bureau derrière lui, invitant Harry à se joindre à lui.

Lentement, sans quitter l'homme des yeux, et monta les quelques marches jusqu'à la chaise en face du bureau. Le fait qu'il ait baissé sa baguette ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se méfiait plus

"Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez rien à craindre jeune maître." Le rassura l'étranger. "Cependant, je suis conscient que certaines habitudes sont difficiles à briser. Bien que cela ne fasse rien pour le moment. Pour répondre à vos précédentes questions, nous sommes nulle part et partout à la fois. Nous sommes juste là, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et à propos de vôtre mort, vous êtes mort en fait, c'est le principal problème. "

Harry ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit mort qui rendait plus difficile de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, ou s'il était tout simplement en état de choc. De toute façon quelque chose que l'être, oui _être_ parce que peu importe combien il ressemblait à un humain il était sûr qu'il n'en était pas un, c'était claire dans son esprit.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? En quoi est ce un problème que je meurt ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous jeune maître ? Qui êtes-vous ? "

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Eh bien, commençons par le plus facile. Qui je suis. Je suis la mort." Répondit-il calmement comme si ce qu'il venait d'annoncer était la chose la plus naturelle du monde **( B/Ben c'est naturel nan. Un peu beaucoup étonnant mais naturelle. T'es pas d'accord ? S/ oui mais c'est sur)** Mais la Mort ne s'arrêta pas là : "Et je vous appelle jeune maître parce que vous possédez les Reliques de la Mort. Et le fait que vous soyez le Maître de la Mort, mon Maître, pose problème."

Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait entendu et compris chaque mot que la Mort venait de dire, mais il n'y comprenait pas le sens.

"Que voulez-vous dire par je suis le Maître de la Mort ?" Fit-il, un peu hystérique, après quelques secondes de silence. «Je pensais que toute cette histoire avec Hallows était seulement symbolique. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas la baguette ni la pierre. Je ne les ai pas eu depuis au moins 59 ans. Depuis la bataille à Poudlard avec Tom **( B/Oh mon Dieu !** **Ça** **veut dire que Harry a 76 ans ! O_O)** "

La Mort sourit et Harry se sentit bien de nouveau et se calma. Il ne comprenait pas comment un être qui effrayai tout le monde, les faisaient tous fuir la queue entre les jambes, le faisait se sentir aussi bien, aussi à l'aise.

«Je trouve incroyable que vous n'ayez aucune difficulté à accepter que je sois la Mort mais que vous ayez une telle difficulté à accepter la vérité sur les Hallows."

"Ce sont des situations complètement différentes." S'écria Harry, en regardant la Mort perplexe. "Je suis mort, le fait que je sois en face de la mort n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Étrange ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais pas impossible. Mais les Reliques sont une histoire complètement différente. "

La Mort rit et Harry fut surpris de voir un véritable amusement dans les yeux de cet être puissant.

"Ah, jeune maître, vous êtes toujours en mesure de me distraire.» Lui dit la Mort, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, il est bon de savoir que mon existence vous met en joie." Répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Il savait que se moquer d'un être aussi puissant que la Mort était une mauvaise idée, plus que mauvaise en fait. Mais il ne sentait pas la peur. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise et ce sentiment de familiarité était de retour et Harry ne le comprenait pas.

Le sourire sur le visage de la mort n'avait pas diminué et il y avait une tendresse dans ses yeux qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

"Oui. Je ne peux pas nier le fait que votre existence me met en joie. Je ne vais pas nier que votre existence m'apporte le bonheur en soit. Et qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Hallows ne sont pas symbolique pour vous ".

Harry attendit patiemment la mort pour continuer, cependant, quand un minute allait et venait le peu de patience que Harry avait s'était évaporé.

"Je suis sûr que ce que vous avez dit est tout à fait logique et explique tout, mais je ne comprends pas."

"Très bien, nous allons commencer avec les Reliques. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que, depuis leur création, vous soyez le seul à les avoir tous possédés ? Ce n'est pas par hasard que ceux qui possèdent la baguette ou l'anneau meurent peu après. Un mortel ne peut posséder les Reliques qu'aussi longtemps que le souhaite. Personne n'a jamais eu deux d'entre elles pour longtemps car dès que cela arrivait, ils mourraient rapidement après. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que nul mortel ne puisse avoir les trois Reliques. Pensez-vous que moi, la Mort, me laisserai lier à un mortel ? Le laisserai avoir le pouvoir sur moi ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus puissant que moi, pouvant me contrôler. Je suis absolue et unique. Donc je ne pourrai jamais permettre à un mortel d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Même ne serait-ce qu'un fraction de seconde, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Cependant, tout cela a changé dans la nuit du 31 Octobre de 1981. j'y étais ce soir-là. Je ne suis pas toujours là quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose meurt ais en général lorsque mes Hallows **( B/ C'est les Reliques ? S/ oui mais je préfère les hallows)** vont changer de mains ou lorsque quelque chose va changer le monde. Quelques secondes avant la mort de James Potter, je savais que l'un de mes Hallows était sur le point de changer de propriétaire si je paraissais immédiatement à la personne qui serait la prochaine à le posséder. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma surprise quand je vis que cette personne était un bébé, pas même un enfant, un bébé. Cependant, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle vous étiez je m'attendais à sentir le Hallow changer de propriétaire dans les prochaines secondes. Mais rien de cela ne s'est produit et en face de moi se tenait un enfant en bas âge qui avait fait quelque chose que les mortels considéraient comme impossible. J'ai été très surpris, je pensais que le pouvoir de le faire était mort depuis longtemps. Bien que je fus surpris, cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour attiser mon intérêt. Non, ce qui a attirer mon attention était le fait que ce bambin pouvait me voir moi.

Je suis resté avec vous jusqu'à ce que demi-géant ne vienne vous chercher et j'aurais pu laisser les choses se finir là. J'aurais pu attribuer le fait que vous puissiez me voir à l' _Avada Kedavra_. Cependant ce ne fut pas aussi simple que cela. Grâce à la connexion que vous avez avec mes Hallows, vous aviez une connexion avec moi chaque nuit, je pouvait vous sentir m'appeler. Les premières nuits je vous ai ignoré, je pense que vous ne saviez même pas ce que vous faisiez. Mais une nuit, j'y suis allé. Et après cette nuit, j'y suis retourné encore et encore, jusqu'à y aller pratiquement tous les soirs. Et c'est devenu nécessaire, je suis allé jusqu'à rester avec vous toute la nuit, à prendre soin de vous. "

"Alors c'était vous !" Hurla Harry, une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. "Vous êtes celui qui me guérissait lorsque les Dursley me battaient ou quand j'était brûlé."

"Oui, c'était moi. Je restais avec vous autant que je le pouvais. Mais vous avez grandi et vous m'avez effacé de votre esprit. Vous pensiez que je n'étais qu'un ami imaginaire et vous avez fini par croire que tout cela n'était que le fruit de votre imagination. Puis, à cause de la famille Dursley, vous avez commencé à ne plus penser à tout ce qui n'était pas " _normal_ " de sorte que vous vous êtes obligé à m'oublier. Cependant votre âme ne m'a jamais oublié, votre âme s'est toujours souvenu de moi. Je gardais toujours un œil sur vous, tous les soirs, même si vous ne pouviez plus me voir.

Puis, quand vous avez finalement utilisé la relique pour la première fois, j'ai immédiatement remarqué la différence. La relique vous appartenait, elle était autant vôtre qu'elle était mienne, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Après avoir vu la différence dans ce Hallow je suis allé regarder les autres. Il y avait une différence aussi. Habituellement les Reliques avaient deux connexions. Une avec moi, et une très faible un avec leur titulaire actuel. Cependant, en ce moment, il y avait trois. Un avec moi, l'un avec le titulaire actuel et un avec vous. Je doit admetre avoir été plutôt choqué. Les Reliques sont une partie de moi, que vous ayez une telle relation avec elles n'est possible que si vous êtes une partie de moi, ou moi une partie de vous. Je n'ai jamais sû comment tout cela est arrivé mais lorsque vous m'avez appelé et que j'ai répondu, nous avons scellé notre sort et vous êtes depuis hors de portée de la Vie.

Après avoir réalisé cela, j'ai remarqué que je ressentais des sentiments, des émotions pour vous. Ces émotions ont joué un rôle important dans votre obtention des trois Reliques. J'ai pour vous un amour paternel et quel Père voudrait voir son enfant mourir ? Donc les Reliques ont cessé d'être symboliques et vous êtes devenu le Maître de la Mort.

Ainsi, même lorsque vous les avez abandonnées, elles sont restées liées à vous, tout comme moi. Elles étaient vôtre, vous étiez encore le Maître de la Mort."

La Mort se tut et ne dit plus un mot, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'un petit moment... Bon d'un long moment. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous découvrez que la Mort vous a pratiquement adopté. Profitant du silence, Harry chercha à travers sa mémoire, des souvenirs de lui et de l'être en face de lui. Cependant, la seule chose dont il put se souvenir fut la sensation de confort, de tendresse et de soins quand il pensait avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Est-ce que la Mort l'avait aidé de toutes les manières possibles ? Était-ce la raison de cette sensation de familiarité ? Parce que son âme se souvenait de l'être devant lui ? Savait que cet être avait toujours été là pour lui, même lorsque son esprit ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas se souvenir de lui ? Était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il se sentait tellement à l'aise ?

«Je ... je ne comprends pas ...» Murmura Harry, "Pourquoi moi?"

"Vous devez comprendre Harry, je suis la Mort. Les mortels n'interagissent pas avec moi, rien n'interagit avec moi. Ils sont loin, par peur. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment non plus. Les millénaires passent et je reste juste là, à observer. Mais avec vous je ne me suis pas contenté d'observer. Je me suis impliqué et c'est ce qui a tout changé, vous comprenez ? Je vois des milliards de vies naîtrent et mourir. Je vois le monde du début à la fin. Je suis toujours là, au début et à la fin de toutes choses, sans jamais m'impliquer. Mais avec vous... je vous ai aidé à grandir, vous ai vu grandir."

Et Harry comprit. Il avait des enfants qu'il a vu naître, les enfants qu'il a soulevé, les enfants qu'il a vu mourir... Et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de voir votre enfant mourir.

«Je comprends.» Murmura-t-il en regardant la Mort et souriant légèrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux, savourant ce moment de paix. À contrecœur Harry le rompit, peu importe combien il se sentait à l'aise, il avait encore beaucoup de questions.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, être maître de la Mort ?"

La Mort le regarda dans les yeux et soupira, le surprenant en faisant geste si humain.

«Être maître de la Mort a plusieurs avantages. Par exemple l'Avada Kedavra n'a aucun effet sur vous. Les Reliques vont vous répondre comme si elles étaient une partie de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. "

«Mais ... Mais je suis mort.» Dit Harry, l'air un peu confus, si il ne pouvait pas mourir, pourquoi était-il mort ?

Pour la première fois il vit de la colère apparaître sur le visage de la Mort, une colère dévorante qui menaçait de tout détruire sur son passage. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il put y lire de la tristesse.

"Oui." Dit-il doucement, tendrement, comme si cette seule pensée lui était douloureuse. "Mon intention était de vous permettre de vivre une vie normale. Je savais combien vous le vouliez, j'avais donc décidé de vous laisser vivre votre vie mortelle sans interférer, mais en gardant toujours un œil sur vous, en vous regardant grandir et être heureux. Puis, quand vous êtes mort, je voulais vous dire la vérité sur les reliques, y compris le fait que vous soyez immortel. Tous êtres attachés à moi, la Mort, d'une manière indissoluble et aussi longtemps qu'il y a la vie, il y aura la mort. Nous existons jusqu'à la fin des temps et même au-delà, puisque chaque extrémité est suivie par un début et à chaque début est la vie et la mort. " Harry savait que son visage affichait une mine incrédule, comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? La Mort lui sourit doucement. "Comme je le disais, après votre mort, je voulais vous dire la vérité et vous donner deux choix. Le premier serait, vous y retournez, vous seriez âgé d'environ vingt ans et continuerez à vivre votre vie comme vous le vouliez. Ou alors, vous pourriez renaître, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de votre vie précédente, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint votre maturité magique à dix-sept ans.

Vous avez ces deux options. Mais à cause des mortels ... " La Mort gronda pratiquement. Il était plutôt terrifiant, même s'il n'avait pas peur de lui. "La planète est morte. C'est seulement une question de temps jusqu'à ce que toutes vies sur terre cessent, de ce que j'ai vu il ne reste pas plus de six mois. Donc, ces deux choix n'existent plus vraiment. "

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il n'a jamais voulu de l'immortalité, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer la mort. Il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment et d'ailleurs la mort avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tout soit plus facile pour lui. Il serait assez cruel de sa part de lui demander de laisser mourir son fils. La douleur que cela lui avait causé était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que la Mort ressente. Cependant, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il ne put empêcher une question glisser d'entre ses lèvres.

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant vous avez trois options, les deux mêmes, mais il y en a une autre, une autre que je ne vous recommanderais pas. Une autre qui normalement, je ne serais même pas capable de penser à vous la donner, mais compte tenu de la situation, je pense que c'est la meilleure option. Je suis en mesure de vous renvoyer dans le temps, avec tous vos souvenirs, toutes vos connaissances, toute votre puissance. Il y a trois points dans l'histoire où je peux vous déposer. En 1981, après que la Cape soit devenue officiellement vôtre. En 1994, avant le début du tournoi, car c'est un point dans votre vie qui ,d'une façon ou d'une autre, est un véritable tournant. Et enfin, en 1998, à l'époque de la bataille finale, car c'est la première fois où vous avez eu toutes les Reliques. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner de dates précises puisque je ne serai pas en mesure de vous déposer à un endroit spécifique, seulement une heure approximative. Vous devez également garder à l'esprit que, peu importe ce qui arrive, vous ne pourrez pas changer le présent. Le fait de vous déposer quelque part dans le passé va diviser le temps en lignes, créant une réalité alternative jusqu'au moment où vous retournerez à votre vie précédente. Après avoir rejoint votre jeune corps, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne devrez pas vous soucier de la ligne du temps ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Tout ce que je veux ?» Demanda Harry, la voix mortellement calme. "Même si je voulais complètement détruire les moldus ?"

Pendant un instant la Mort se contenta de le fixer, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

"C'est votre choix fils. Vous pouvez décider de brûler tout le monde que je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je sais combien vous avez souffert et je sais à quel point vous pouvez être vindicatif et cruel. Vous avez peut-être été pure Lumière au début de votre vie mais vous ne l'êtes plus. Je ne doute pas que vous projetiez de faire vivre l'enfer aux moldus. D'ailleurs, je suis très heureux de savoir que vous avez l'intention de provoquer le chaos et la mort." Répondit la Mort, un sourire cruel et sadique aux lèvres.

Harry ricana sombrement, la Mort pouvait bien avoir des sentiments paternalistes envers lui, mais il ne cessait pas d'être la _M_ _ort_ , un être qui prospérait sur le chaos et la mort.

"Eh bien apparemment, je me joins à l'entreprise familiale. Le chaos et la mort."

Mort rit et la tendresse qui nageait dans les sombres yeux noirs était indéniable.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes cela si facilement."

"Au début, je sentais une telle familiarité, je me sentais tellement à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. C'est tellement logique maintenant. Et si une partie de moi aimera toujours mes parents, une autre partie de moi se sent vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours à mes côtés et qui m'aime comme un fils. Même en étant âgé de soixante-six ans **( B/Arg ! Il a vraiment 76 ans ! Trop bizarre... S/ oui un peu mais franchement il et immortel mtn)** , c'est un tel réconfort de savoir que j'ai désormais un père pour me soutenir, peu importe ce que je fait. Même si je ne peux pas vous voir, je sais que vous êtes là. "

"Puis-je supposer que tu vas choisir la troisième option, alors ?"

Harry hocha la tête et la mort se mis à rire.

"Merveilleux. Il y a juste quelques points à éclaircir. Tout d'abord, maintenant que tu es immortel, tu vas retrouver le corps qui correspond au moment dans le temps où tu voudras aller. Toutefois, lorsque tu atteindras vingt ans, tu cesseras de vieillir. L' _Avada Kedavra_ ne t'affecte pas. Les blessures guerriront plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, mais si tu reçois une blessure fatale, tu te retrouveras ici. Je réparerais ton corps et tu seras en mesure de revenir presque instantanément. Tu a également la possibilité de rester ici bien sûr, mais je pense que tu choisiras toujours de revenir en arrière. Sauf si tu veux faire une pause avec les mortels.

Deuxièmement, les Reliques de la Mort sont tiennes. elles vont être les tiennes dans le temps où tu atterriras, donc si tu les touches, elles répondront à ton appel, à toi et à toi seul. Et même si tu les jettes elles apparaîtront sur ta personne. Tu êtes le vrai maître des Reliques.

Troisièmement, je vais te donner un cadeau. Tu en as déjà eu la possibilité, mais tu n'a jamais été formé, on ne savait même que tu avais un tel pouvoir, personne n'a donc vu la possibilité de t'apprendre à l'exploiter, faisant en sorte qu'il soit resté ensommeillé la plupart du temps. Il est la raison pour laquelle tu as survécu au sortilège de la mort.

Le sacrifice de ta mère, aussi puissant soit-il, n'aurait pas été suffisant. Mais ce sacrifice combiné avec ton pouvoir à permis ce miracle. Toi, mon fils, tu es un élémentaire. Par ton regard je vois que tu sais ce que c'est. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cadeau est le contrôle total de cette capacité.

Tu auras le contrôle des dix éléments à ta disposition. L'Eau, la Terre, le Vent et le Feu ne sont que ceux de base, ceux que tout le monde peut utiliser d'une certaine façon. Par exemple, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière peut lancer des sorts de feu plus forts que les sorts de l'eau, ou quand il est particulièrement bon en Botanique, c'est dû à son cadeau élémentaire. Bien que de véritables élémentaires aient existé, avant de s'éteindre, à l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard. La différence est que, quand ils sont formés, les élémentaires peuvent contrôler les dix éléments. Mis à part l'Eau, la Terre, le Vent et le Feu, tu as la Foudre, la Gravité, la Lumière, l'Ombre, la Vie et la Mort. Je te demande d'être très prudent avec la Vie et la Mort, même avec un contrôle complet sur tes capacités ces deux-là sont difficiles à manipuler. À part ça, tu devras être prudent avec tes émotions. Comme avec la magie, les éléments répondront à tes émotions, donc si tu ne veux pas de raser une ville sur terre dans un accès de colère, tu vas devoir essayer d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur tes émotions. Même si tu n'as pas un contrôle complet au début, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as toujours été très émotif, je ne pense pas, et ne le veux pas d'ailleurs, que tu puisses changer.

Enfin, tu es mon fils. Maintenant que tu sais que tu vas changer. Oh pas beaucoup, seulement de petites choses. Tes cheveux seront plus sombres et ta peau plus pâle. Avec le temps tu n'auras plus besoin de lunettes. Il ne changera pas tant que ça ton physique les gens ne remarqueront pas si ils ne reardes pas profondement. La plupart vont croire que tu ce ne sera pas du jour au lendemain, de sorte que tu ne puisses t'inquiéter au sujet des personnes qui trouveront que quelque chose cloche.

Maintenant, tu as juste à choisir l'endroit où tu veux aller fils."

«Ils ont tous des avantages et des inconvénients." Murmura Harry, plus pour lui que pour la Mort. En pensant à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, tout ce qu'il pouvait changer, chaque ramification que son choix aurait. Avec une lumière déterminée dans les yeux, il regarda la Mort, le seul être qui avait toujours été avec lui, le seul qui ne le jugera jamais et qui n'attendra jamais quelque chose de lui, son père. "Je sais où je veux aller."

"Très bien." Dit son vis-à-vis en souriant et en se levant de son siège. "Alors, pour le moment, il est au revoir."

Harry hésita un instant, puis, lentement, il se dirigea vers la Mort et l'étreignit. Au début, il se sentit en danger, mais quand l'être passa ses bras autour de lui il sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce que l'on ressentait dans l'étreinte d'un père. Il avait peut être plus de soixante-dix ans, mais il avait toujours eu un trou dans son cœur, un trou où ses parents étaient censés être et maintenant il pouvait sentir son âme se réjouir d'avoir son père de retour, même si il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qu'il était mort, qu'il avait disparu.

«Ne pourrons-nous pas nous revoir ?» Demanda-t-il alors, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Il se sentait comme un enfant nouveau. "Allons-nous être en mesure de se parler ?"

Les bras de la mort se resserrèrent autour de lui et il la sentit enterrer sa tête dans ses cheveux.

"Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, nous serons en mesure de se voir et de se parler l'un à l'autre chaque fois que tu le veux. Tu sauras comment m'appeler. Je peux ne pas être en mesure de te voir tous les jours, mais chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là."

Harry hocha la tête et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la Mort avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

«Bonne chance mon fils."

"Merci Père." Répondit Harry puis tout devint noir, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait vu le sourire éclatant qui était apparu sur le visage de la Mort ainsi que la fierté et l'amour dans ses yeux.

 **Oooooh voilà excuser moi pour le retard encore une fois malheureusement je suis partie dans un camping sans internet meme pas un wifi.**

 **Biss n'oublier pas les review!**

 **S**

Merci a ma beta pour tout le taff qu'elle fait bisss et je vous conseil d'allez visitez ses fanfiction sur le compte de : Pandafoudroyant


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis tellement désoler pour l'attende voici je vous laisse avec le chapitre :

 **Chapitre 2 - Un autre type d'animal**

Harry ne vit que l'obscurité pendant quelques instants, puis il eut la sensation de tomber. Il était comme la plongée avec son balai et Harry se sentit excité, voler avait toujours été sa passion. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire quand il essayait de laisser ses problèmes derrière la sensation s'arrêta brusquement et la lumière l'aveugla. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, mais il savait ce qui devait se passer. Il était dans son jeune corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il les avait automatiquement fermés en raison de la clarté soudaine. Malgré cela, le Grand Hall était plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Il essaya de se rappeler de quand datait ce souvenir mais ce fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Il était à Poudlard ! Poudlard ! Il n'a pas vu Poudlard entier depuis presque quinze ans. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le château était en ruines, les moldus avaient lancé une attaque qui avait détruit le château qui avait donné une maison à des enfants depuis plus de mille ans. Ils ne s'étaient pas souciés du fait que ce soit une école. Au contraire cela avait été la principale raison de leur attaque. Après tout, si ils détruisaient le lieu où ils apprenaient leurs manières fantasques alors les monstres n'auraient plus d'endroit pour enseigner à leurs enfants, ces anomalies.

Au moins cela avait été le raisonnement des moldus. Ils avaient dit qu'ils épargneraient les enfants. S'ils aidaient les enfants à ne plus être des abominations, peut-être qu'ils pourraient être sauvés, pas dans cette vie bien sûr, ils devaient être tués pour être nés de monstres, mais dans l'au-delà. Harry retint un grognement. Ils étaient plus qu'hypocrites putain. Il les détestait.

Il pouvait encore voir les cercueils qui avaient rempli les terres de Poudlard, y compris celui de sa fille, Lily. Sa petite fille avait été si heureuse d'aller à Poudlard avec ses frères. Ils avaient pensé que à Poudlard, au moins ils seraient en sécurité. Comment auraient-ils pu

imaginer ce que les moldus allaient faire ? Au moins ses fils étaient encore en vie. Leur famille avaient encore de l'espoir, même si il avait été de plus en plus sombre.

Seules les années d'expérience lui ont permis de ne montrer aucune réaction quand il vit qui était assis à côté de lui. Hermione et Ron. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. Pas même dix ans de guerre lui firent cesser de croire et de lutter pour l'égalité de tous les êtres. Elle avait été tuée dans une embuscade. Ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient la paix, qu'ils étaient fatigués de se battre, qu'ils voulaient trouver une solution, qu'ils voulaient signer un traité de paix entre les deux races. Ils avaient menti.

Ils avaient envoyé son corps à sa famille. Une pièce à la fois.

Ron aurait mieux vécu le fait d'être mort avec elle. Il avait cessé de vivre et avait rejoint tous les raids qu'il pouvait trouver contre les moldus. Plus c'était violent et mieux c'était. Trois ans plus tard, il rejoinit Hermione. Il avait été pris au piège dans une base moldus, mais avant que les moldus ne l'attrape il avait été capable de détruire la base et trois cents moldus avec lui. Harry savait que c'était la façon dont il avait voulu mourir.

Lorsque Ron mouru, leur famille fut réduite à Teddy, Fleur, Arthur, Fred II, George, Al, Rose et James. Tout le monde était déjà mort. Harry croyait encore que Ron était allé à ce raid en sachant qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Non pas qu'Harry puisse le lui reprocher, il avait enterré son fils la veille.

À cet instant, Harry jura qu'il ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Peu importe le prix. Peu importe combien d'innocents moldus souffriraient pour quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore produit. Ils allaient mourir et son genre allait vivre. Il en était sûr.

Seules quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux mais pour lui cela faisait une éternité. Heuresement pour lui tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs et donc personne n'avait fait attention à son comportement bizarre. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse se concentrer pour essayer de se souvenir de pourquoi la salle était ainsi, Harry entendit la voix de Dumbledore proclamer :

"Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !"

Harry entendit Ron écrier : « Non !»

Maintenant, il savait quand il était. Maintenant, il se souvenait de la raison du silence dans le Grand Hall. C'était la nuit durant laquelle la Coupe de Feu avait choisi les champions. Harry entendit à peine les applaudissements, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Dumbledore s'adressait de nouveau aux étudiants. Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur la coupe et tout comme Harry savait que cela arriverait le feu brûla, de nouveau rouge et un autre morceau de parchemin fut recraché. Et tout comme Harry s'en souvint, Dumbledore le ramassa et regarda le nom qui y était inscrit pendant quelques instants. Il y eut un long silence, Dumbledore ne fit rien d'autre que regarder le nom sur le parchemin et tout le monde dans la Grande Salle regardait Dumbledore. Et puis après ce qui sembla être une éternité plus tard, Dumbledore lut le nom que Harry savait être sur le parchemin.

"Harry Potter."

Tout comme la dernière fois tout le monde se tourna vers lui, il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements et les étudiants avaient commencé à chuchoter. Et puisqu'il en était là, il décida que les similitudes étaient désormais terminées. Au lieu de rester là en état de choc, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il marchait avec confiance, sûr de lui d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas quand il avait quatorze ans. Il avait une grâce féline, quelque chose qu'il lui avait manqué aussi dans ses jeunes années. Il était un animal complètement différent maintenant et n'avait pas l'intention de le cacher. Et comme il allait participer au tournoi, il pouvait aussi bien tirer profit de celui-ci.

Il lui fallut moins de temps que dans ses souvenirs pour atteindre la table des professeurs et il était déjà en face de Dumbledore sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

"Eh bien ... Vas à l'intérieur Harry. » Lui dit Dumbledore sans le scintillement habituel dans les yeux.

Harry, tout comme il l'avait fait la première fois, passa la porte et se trouva dans une chambre plus petite, pleine de peintures et avec une cheminée allumée.

Viktor Krum, Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour étaient regroupés près de la cheminée et dès qu'ils l'entendirent ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Fleur "ils veulent que tu nous ramènes dans le Hall ?"

Harry sourit presque quand il se rappela à quel point il avait été troublé la première fois.

« Non », répondit-il. Il ne manqua pas les regards curieux que les trois autres lui jetèrent mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit du bruit derrière lui et Ludo Bagman apparut par la porte. Il prit Harry par le bras et le tira vers l'avant, ne remarquant pas ou en ignorant complètement l'air renfrogné d'Harry.

"Extraordinaire !" Dit-il, en serrant le bras de Harry, "Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs, Lady, " ajouta-t-il en s'approchant des trois autres, « Puis - je introduire, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le quatrième champion du tournoi ! "

Les trois champions eurent exactement les mêmes réactions dont Harry se souvenait.

Cédric fit passer son regard de Harry à Ludo, particulièrement confus.

Viktor le regarda, soupçonneux et semblait évaluer si il était une menace ou non.

Fleur le regarda avec mépris et piqua une crise digne d'un enfant de trois ans.

Il lui était difficile de regarder la réaction de Fleur. Elle avait été une des dernières à mourir. L'une des dernières à les quitter. Et voir cette jeune fille qui n'était pas encore celle qu'il avait connu était presque aussi dur que de revoir Ron et Hermione. Fleur n'avait plus l'air aussi innocente et jeune la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Plus depuis que les moldus avaient tués Victoire. Non, plus depuis qu'ils ont retrouvés son corps dans la rue : violé, ensanglanté et brisé.

Elle était encore si jeune, seulement ving-deux ans. Harry avait été le seul à savoir que Victoire et son Teddy avaient parlé de mariage. Il était le seul à qui ils l'avaient dit. Victoire avait été la première de tous leurs enfants à tomber sous les moldus. Elle était celle qui avait fait que tous leurs enfants détestent les moldus avec une passion qui rivalisait avec celle des Mangemorts. Elle avait été le début de leur guerre, même si à ce moment-là, la guerre avait officiellement commencé depuis deux ans.

Ils avaient été tellement naïfs à cette époque putain. Ils pensaient encore qu'ils pourraient les choses pacifiquement. À ce moment-là il n'y avait pas encore eu beaucoup de décès. Il y avait seulement eu quelques attaques, il y avait encre de l'espoir.

Perdre Victoire avait été le déclencheur pour chacun d'eux.

Le mot moldu étaitprononcé avec haine, ils avaient cessé de s'aventurer dans le monde moldu, ils ne voulaient même plus aller visiter les Grangers, deux personnes que tous les enfants avaient toujours vu comme leurs propres grands-parents. Ils avaiten brisé le cœur d'Hermione, mais elle comprenait, la mort de Victoire l'avait peiné tout autant.

Heureusement, la porte se rouvrit et le fit sortir de ses pensées, maintenant n'avait plus le temps de se noyer dans ses souvenirs. Dumbledore, suivit par Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall et Rogue entra.

"Madame Maxime!" Dit Fleur une fois qu'elle vit sa directrice, "C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Ce petit garçon va participer aussi ?"

Harry sentit la colère monter lui, il avait oublié cette remarque. Il dut se retenir de lui dire ce que le petit garçon pensait de son comportement. Pendant un moment ou deux, il avait été inquiet qu'il ne serait pas être en mesure d'arrêter d'associer les gens qui étaient ici maintenant avec les gens qu'il connaissait à l'avenir et qui n'existaient plus, du moins pas dans la ligne de temps en cours. Cependant, il était soulagé de voir que ce serait assez facile.

Ces gens n'étaient pas comme ceux qui avaient tout perdu, qui avaient subis les horreurs de la guerre. Il aurait été mieux s'il avait pu juste rester loin d'eux. Si les choses se passaient comme la première fois, alors tout le monde se retournait contre lui. Et il était tout à fait sûr qu'ils feraient la même chose cette fois. Ça serait sans doute plus une bénédiction s'ils le faisaient qu'autre chose. Il pouvait rester loin d'eux et en même temps faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour assurer leur sécurité. De toute façon il doutait qu'ils ne veuillent avoir quelque chose à voir avec lui lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de ce qu'il est devenu et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour garder son peuple en toute sécurité.

Il ne serait pas mieux que Voldemort pour eux. Il ne s'en souciait cependant pas. Il préférait être haï et les savoir en sécurité plutôt qu'être adoré et les voir mourir. En outre, il serait beaucoup moins douloureux pour lui de rester loin d'eux. Il avait une famille, il les avait perdus et ne pouvait pas les sauver. Il serait injuste pour eux et pour lui-même de rester avec ceux de cette ligne temporelle.

Il s'attendra toujours à voir ceux qu'il avait perdu mais il savait qu'importe à quel point les gens d'ici leur étaient similaires, la Ginny d'ici ne sera jamais sa femme, Ron ne sera pas son commandant, son secont même si il le lui demandait. Hermione ne sera pas leur guérisseur. Ils étaient juste des enfants, innocents et naïfs. Non rompus, ils n'étaient pas les adultes amères qu'il connaissait.

L'arrogance de Maxime ne l'aidait pas dans l'amélioration de son humeur. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été si près d'exploser au cours de ces dernières années. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était les prétentieux. Ils lui rappelaient une grande partie des moldus qui les chassaient. Qui avaient tué leurs enfants parce qu'ils étaient un affront à Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler des deux moldus qui avaient tué leur propre enfant parce qu'il était l'une de ces abominations, tout en prêchant qu'ils faisaient la volonté de Dieu avec ce même ton arrogant et plein de conviction. Ils lui donnaient envie de les tuer encore et encore. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tôt, ils auraient pu sauver l'enfant. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de nés-moldu qui avaient subi le même sort. Bien plus que ceux qu'ils avaient pu sauver. Mais à la fin ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Tout le monde était mort.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, en essayant de ne pas laisser les souvenirs le submerger puis regarda autour de lui. Il avait manqué la majeure partie de remontrances de Maxime, mais Karkaroff était tout heureux de continuer là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il devait être en train d'essayer dd l'effrayer. Non pas que cela ait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet, il avait vu bien pire.

Cependant sa chance ne pouvait pas durer et Rogue avait toujours su le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait dit il y a toutes ces années, jusqu'à ce moment.

"Ce n'est de la faute de personne à part Potter, Karkaroff, » dit Snape doucement, ses yeux noirs brillant de malice, « N'allez pas blâmer Dumbledore pour la détermination de Potter à briser les règles. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ... "

Ce n'était même pas une des pires choses que Rogue ait pu lui dire mais quelque chose en lui venait de se briser. La première fois Dumbledore l'avait arrêté, mais pas cette fois. La température dans la chambre chuta de façon drastique, pas même le feu dans la cheminée ne fut en mesure de réchauffer la salle. Et les ombres autour de la salle semblaient grandir et presque les regarder comme elles avaient acquis une vie propre.

Ceux dans la chambre regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de voir ce qui était faux. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris que Harry était l'auteur de tout cela. Ce fut Dumbledore le premier qui l'identifia comme étant la source de la perturbation. Les autres regardèrent dans la même direction que Dumbledore et comprirent. Les yeux écarquillés des occupant de la pièce apportèrent une certaine satisfaction à Harry même si il ne savait pas pourquoi ils le regardaient comme ça.

Harry ne pouvait pas se voir, mais si il avait pu, il aurait compris leur réaction. Le sol où il se trouvait avait gelé, formant un motif de flocon de neige étrange qui avait son corps pour le centre. Les ombres semblaient danser autour de lui, accrochées à son corps comme une seconde peau. Ses yeux brillaient presque dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Harry ne saura jamais que la première chose que Dumbledore, Rogue et Karkaroff pensèrent fut Voldemort.

Certes, à part les cheveux noirs, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout mais leurs allures étaient presque identique. Harry dégageait cette même aura de confiance autour de lui, cette même sensation de puissance. Ce même air cruel, presque fou que Voldemort avait. Il avait l'air bien plus sombre que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et juste pendant une seconde Dumbledore et Rogue se demandèrent si Harry avait finalement été poussé trop loin.

Avec des mouvements délibérément lents et gracieux Harry sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que plusieurs mains s'étaient contractées vers leurs baguettes. Il sourit presque quand il le vit. Ils le craignaient. Il était sûr que, dans l'avenir, ils le craindraient encore plus.

« Moi, Hadrian James Potter, jure sur ma magie que je n'ai pas mis, ni ai demandé à quiconque de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Ainsi soit-il. "

Une douce lumière dorée s'enroula autour de lui pendant quelques instants, quand elle se dissipa Harry murmura : « Lumos. » (S : la plupart des sorts seront de la version originale je trouve qu'ils ont plus de style) Et la lumière brilla sur sa baguette.

Il verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de maître des potions et demanda d'une voix impassible.

« Maintenant que tout est clair, puis-je y aller ? Je mieux à faire que de voir des enfants se disputer leur nouveau jouet. "

Maxime, Karkaroff et Fleur rougirent légèrement, mais leur colère n'en était pas diminuée. Cependant avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit un cri inhumain rempli la salle et ils se tournèrent tous endirection de Snape qui était tombé. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes et aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Harry avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un regard confus et inquiet.

Harry savait que la tentation de regarder dans son esprit serait écrasante pour Snape et dès que Harry avait sentit la pression de la Legilimencie il avait attrapé la conscience de Snape et lui avait fait subir le Doloris à pleine puissance. Et ce qui lui donnait envie de glousser était le fait que Rogue ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. S'il le faisait il devrait admettre qu'il avait utilisé la Légilimencie sur un mineur, ce qui lui donnerait un aller simple à Azkaban.

Même après tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'homme. Bien sûr, il avait nommé son fils comme lui, mais il ça n'avait pas été son idée. Cependant tout le monde dans la famille avait d'une manière ou d'une autre le nom de quelqu'un ou quelque chose lié à la guerre et ses enfants ne faisaitent pas exception. Il avait nommé son premier - né James Sirius, en l'honneur de son père et de son parrain. Ginny avait voulu nommer le deuxième enfant et sachant ce qu'elle avait fait dans la guerre, elle avait choisie Albus et Severus, deux des plus grands héros de la guerre. Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Albus, l'homme qui était censé être son mentor, mais qui l'avait utilisé comme une simple arme. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Albus avait vraiment tout vu comme autre chose que la fin de Voldemort. Il ne détestait pas vraiment l'homme, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour le voir autrement que l'homme qui l'aurait pousser vers la mort pour "le plus grand bien". Severus, l'homme qui le méprisait tout simplement parce qu'il existait. Bien sûr, il avait peut être aimé sa mère, mais il savait que Snape ne ressentirait rien d'autre que du mépris pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre si c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait fait ou tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils de James. Au moins au début. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre au fil des années qui passaient, que la haine de Rogue aurait pu arrêter de le haïr parce qu'il était le fils de James pour le haïr à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait au fil des ans. Il s'était demandé si Rogue était jaloux de lui. Ils étaient assez semblables, mais alors que Rogue avait été victime d'intimidation et se détestait pour être ce qui il était, Harry avait pitié et était adoré. Ce serait une raison suffisante pour l'homme de devenir encore plus amer envers quoi que ce soit nommé Potter.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non, les deux hommes étaient des héros et tout le monde supposait qu'ils avaient fait la paix avec ce qui était arrivé. En réalité, ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu le nommer de Tom. Bien que sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, peut - être que cela aurait été préférable.

Cependant, le fait est qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'homme et il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse le faire un jour même après les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait montré. Il ne savait après tout pas vraiment quel côté Rogue avait été. Harry ne serait pas surpris si Rogue était seulement fidèle à lui-même. Devenir utile pour les deux parties était un moyen facile de faire en sorte que quelque soit le côté gagnant, il puisse s'en sortir. Il devait admettre qu'il était intelligent, mais pas plus que lui.

Il avait beaucoup plus de respect pour certains Mangemorts qu'il en avait pour Snape. Les Mangemorts au moins s'étaient battus pour ce qu'ils croyaient. Bien sûr, certains avaient été jusqu'à présent disparu et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment qu'il aien été tués ou non, mais il ne parlait pas de ceux-là.

Il savait que le dédain qu'il avait pour certains venait des années de guerre qu'il avait vécu. Mais il était impossible de revenir sur le rôle de Rogue et de ne pas voir les similitudes avec certains sorciers et sorcières qui trahissaient leur propre espèce aux moldus, afin de pouvoir vivre. Ils avaient joué des deux côtés, ce qui donnait un peu ici, un peu là. Ils étaient assez utiles pour les deux parties pour rester en vie et quand il était devenu évident qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les êtres magiques survivent, ils avaient montré leurs vraies couleurs. Il les détestait encore plus que les moldus et avait pris grand plaisir à obtenir toutes les informations sur les moldus qu'ils avaient sur eux, la plupart étaient en bien pire état que Londubat lorsqu'il s'était fait attraper.

"Severus ! Severus, ce qui est arrivé ? » La voix de Dumbledore le fit sortir de ses pensées et il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous à la recherche Snape craintivement.

« Severus !» La voix de Dumbledorefut de nouveau entendu dans toute la pièce.

"Je vais bien !» Grogna presque Snape qui se leva avec une certaine difficulté, et même s'il essayait de le cacher, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer le tremblement de ses mains.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" Demanda gravement Dumbledore et Harry pouvait voir l'intérêt des autres. Ils ne se souciaient pas de Snape, ils n'étaient pas inquiets, ils voulaient juste un spectacle. McGonagall était la seule qui avait l'air vraiment préoccupé par Snape. Cette fois, il n'eut pas eu à feindre la curiosité, il se demandait vraiment ce que Snape allait dire.

Les yeux de Snape atterrir sur lui durant une fraction de seconde et il ne pu retenir le sourire légèrement sadique qui apparu sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Snape écarquillés un peu plus et il était devenu encore plus pâle. Snape éloigna ses yeux loin de lui et regarda Dumbledore. Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde et personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

"Il n'y avait rien !» Gronda Snape, essayant de paraître intimidant. Harry pensa que s'il n'était pas si pâle et tremblant, il y aurait bien mieux réussi.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais il ne poussa pas son Maître des Potions à parler. Apparemment, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui, du moins pas avec tant de gens autour. Harry eut le sentiment que Dumbledore allait tenir une embuscade à Snape avec des offres de bonbons au citron très bientôt. Il aurait presque eu pitié du Maître des Potions, presque.

Voyant que rien de plus allait se produire Harry rompit le silence un peu inconfortable.

"Puis-je y aller ? Puisque j'ai prouvé que je n'ai pas cherché à participer au tournoi".

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il devrait participer, mais il avait un rôle à jouer. Ils s'étaient tous tourné pour le regarder et Harry soupira presque. Karkaroff et Maxime le regardaient avec de la rage dans les yeux, comme si c'était de sa faute. Même s'il avait prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, ils étaient déterminés à le lui reprocher, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, non pas que cela le dérange en quoi que ce soit. La bêtise humaine avait cessé de le surprendre depuis plusieurs années. Mais il voulait tout de même en finir rapidement. Ne pensaient-ils pas qu'il avait d'autre de mieux à faire ? Et bien c'était le autour de cinq ou six milliards de moldus devait être une de ces choses.

Il ignora tout le monde autour de lui et se concentra sur Bagman, en attendant qu'il réponde à sa question. Bagman essuya son visage enfantin avec un mouchoir et regarda Crouch, qui était tapi dans l'ombre. Il avait oublié l'air effrayant de l'homme. Il se demanda vaguement si Barty Jr. ressemblait à sa mère, il avait l'air bien plus mignon que son père au moins. Même quand il était un peu psychopathe, il avait réussi à rester plutôt mignon et beaucoup moins effrayant que son cher vieux papa.

« Nous devons suivre les règles," Crouch a déclaré d'une voix monotone, "Et elles disent clairement que toutes les personnes dont le nom sort de la Coupe de Feu entre en concurrence dans le tournoi."

"Eh bien, Barty connaît les règles de long en large. » Dit Bagman, souriant ouvertement et tournant autour de Maxime et Karkaroff comme si cela était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur la question.

« Je tiens à ajouter les noms de mes élèves à la coupe à nouveau," Fit Karkaroff. Il avait l'air un peu fou de l'avis de Harry, bien qu'il comprenne que Karkaroff veuille gagner contre Dumbledore. Lui et Maxime voulait prouver que Poudlard n'était pas la meilleure école, ils voulaient prouver qu'ils étaient mieux que Dumbledore. Bien qu'il supposait que les intentions de Karkaroff étaient beaucoup plus malveillantes que Maxime.

"Nous allons continuer à mettre les noms de nos étudiants dans la Coupe de Feu jusqu'à ce que toutes les écoles aient deux champions, c'est plus juste Dumbledore."

"Mais, Karkaroff, la coupe ne fonctionne pas comme ça," Tenta d'expliquer Bagman « La Coupe de Feu vient de sortir et ne sera pas relancer jusqu'au début du prochain tournoi."

"Alors Durmstrang ne participera pas !" S'exclama Karkaroff, « Après toutes nos réunions, négociations et compromis, je ne pensais pas quelque chose de cette nature allait se produire ! J'ai presque envie de partir maintenant ! "

« Menace vide, Karkaroff," gronda une voix près de la porte. "Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre champion maintenant. Il a la compétition. Ils ont tous la compétition. Reliure contrat magique, comme dit Dumbledore. Pratique, hein ? "

Moody venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il boitait vers le feu, et à chaque pas de droite, le bruit semblait plus fort.

Harry ricana presque. Barty était de retour. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais ça serait avantage d'avoir l'un des fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort à portée de main. Il aurait tellement de plaisir tourmenter Barty un peu. Et puis Barty pouvait être une ressource précieuse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour communiquer avec Voldemort. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait avec certitude c'est qu'il avait besoin de communiquer avec Voldemort, de préférence avant qu'il n'effectue le rituel. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, le rituel était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait perdu une grande partie de sa santé mentale. Mais maintenant, il pourrait donner un corps à Voldemort qui ne le rendra pas plus fou qu'avant. Cependant, il aurait à lui parler en premier. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Voldemort, ils voulaient la même chose cette fois-ci. Il devait le convaincre qu'il serait mieux de ne pas essayer de le tuer, qui sait peut-être qu'ils pourraient se mettre d'accord sur une certaine torture moldu. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne vieille séance de torture rapprocher les gens, ou du moins pour rapprocher deux puissants sorciers noirs assoiffés de sang ensemble. Ils pourraient être de bons alliés, aussi longtemps que Voldemort ne comptait pas sur lui pour ramper à ses pieds.

"Pratique ?" Dit Karkaroff. "Je crains que je ne vous comprends pas, Moody."

Harry se rappelait vaguement la conversation qui avait suivi et dû admettre que Barty était un excellent acteur et avait beaucoup plus de maîtrise de soi que Harry. Si c'était lui il aurait tué Karkaroff au moment où il l'avait vu, surtout s'il avait été responsable de l'envoi d'un Mangemort boursier à Azkaban.

Lorsque Fleur commença à parler de la renommée et la gloire. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour Harry de se plaindre car il allait obtenir à la fois le gloire éternelle et un prix de mille galions s'il gagnait. Il ne fut pas en mesure de contenir le rire qu'il avait essayé de retenir. Ce ne fut pas trop bruyant mais il fit écho dans la chambre et il gagna l'attention de tous. Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux et son expression montrait clairement le mépris qu'il avait pour la plupart des gens dans la salle.

"La gloire éternelle et la renommée ?» A-t-il demandé en haussant un sourcil, « Dis-moi Fleur, quels sont les noms des trois derniers champions à avoir participé à ce petit tournoi ? Ou tout simplement le gagnant ? "

Il y eut plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne dise rien et les yeux d'Harry ne quittaient pas Fleur. Quand au bout d'un moment Fleur n'avait toujours pas dit quoi que ce soit un sourire un peu cruel apparu sur le visage de Harry

.

"Hmm, apparemment l'éternité ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je ne le pensais. » Sa voix était le mélange parfait de l'innocence pure et du sarcasme. Harry vit que Barty se retenait de sourire en coin et eut presque un petit rire. Cela ressemblait bien à Barty de trouver la situation aussi amusant que Harry.

Malheureusement Fleur ne trouvait pas la moitié de la situation aussi drôle qu'eux. Elle tapait de son pied sur le sol et cria presque : « Tu peux toujours toujours gagner le prix de mille gallions !"

Harry rit et la regarda comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant gênant.

« Je suis Hadrien James Potter, héritier de la Maison Potter et le dernier Potter vivant. À côté de mon héritage les Malefoy paraissent pauvres. Un millier de gallions n'est rien si ce n'est de l'argent de poche pour moi. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je dois absolument aucun intérêt à ce tournoi. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà prouvé, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je n'ai pas cherché à participer au tournoi. Maintenant, pourrions-nous en finir avec ça ? Je bien mieux à faire que de rester ici pour voir des gens piquer des crises de colère ". Deamanda-t-il en regardant Bagman, le soi-disant responsable au sujet de toutes les choses liées tournoi.

« Nous ne savons pas comment nous en sommes arrivé là" dit Dumbledore à tout le monde dans la salle, "Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cédric et Harry ont été choisis pour participer à ce tournoi et c'est ce qu'ils vont faire "

"Ah, mais dumblee-Dorr ..."

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une alternative, je serais ravi de l'entendre."

Dumbledore attendit, mais Madame Maxime ne parla pas et se contenta de le foudroyé du regard.

Elle ne fut pas la seula d'ailleurs. Snape avait l'air furieux ; Karkaroff livide ; Bagman, cependant, avait l'air plutôt excité. Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'ils en avaient bientôt fini avaec cette discussion.

Le reste de la conversation passait comme dans ses souvenirs et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il était seul avec Cédric, se dirigeant vers leurs salles communes. Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite lorsque Cédric rompit le silence confortable.

« Je vais dire au reste des Poufsouffle que tu n'as pas voulu participer au tournoi, je vais leur dire que tu as prêté serment."

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. La dernière fois Cédric ne l'avait pas cru, peu importe combien de fois il le lui avait répété. Il supposait que le serment le montrait plus clairement que n'importe quelle parole. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour le savoir la première fois. Ça lui aurait évité bien des ennuis.

"Tu ne dois pas. » Lui assura Harry. Il était assez curieux de voir comment les choses seraient différentes cette fois.

"Je sais que je ne dois pas, mais tu auras un problème de moins à faire face de cette façon. Je ne pense que tout le monde va te croire lorsque tu diras que tu n'as pas voulu entrer dans la compétition mais au moins comme ça tu n'auras pas de problème avec les Puffs. Certains peuvent ne pas t'aimer mais comme ça, ils ne pourront pas te blâmer."

Harry sourit, « Je te remercie. Je te verrai plus tard, ok ? » Dit-il, marchant vers les escaliers" Oh, en passant, félicitations. "Ajouta-t-il en souriant à Cédric.

"Merci Potter. » Répondit-il, un sourire enfantin sur son visage et Harry jura qu'il ferait en sorte que Cédric survive à ce fichu tournoi. Si les choses allaient comme il le voulait alors il n'y aura même pas de cimetière impliqué cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait pas été surpris de la réaction de Gryffondor puisqu'elle était la même que la première fois. D'une part, il pensait que ce serait peut-être mieux comme ça, peut-être qu'il était préférable qu'ils soient séparés, il ne pensait pas que ses amis seront d'accord avec ses plans, peu importe la façon dont ils étaient vagues pour le moment. Ils allaient lui manquer. Mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Spécialement Hermione.

Il savait qu'une partie de lui était encore en deuil. Et cette partie de lui ne voulait pas être près d'eux. Il ne voulait pas les voir et voir les gens qu'il avait connus. Mais il avait toujours été un Gryffondor peu importe combien Serpentard il était à côté. Alors il ne voulait pas prendre la route des lâches et les éviter. Cependant rien ne l'empêchera d'employer son côté Serpentard pour trouver un moyen qui les fera s'éloigner de lui.

D'un autre côté une partie de lui était emplie de joie, ses amis, sa famille, ils étaient en vie ! Vivants et entiers et il fera tout pour être sûr qu'ils le restent.

Il alla au lit avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais il ne pouvait pas être pire que le présent qu'il avait quitté. Il savait qu'il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui pourraient aller mal. Il savait qu'il avait encore toute la situation avec Voldemort à traiter. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore resterait tout simplement assit et à le regarder tuer les moldus. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse trouver une solution à tout cela maintenant. En outre, il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit. Et il pouvait aller dormir en sachant que le monde serait encore là le lendemain matin.

Une pensée qu'il avait pas eu depuis un certain temps.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard je vous prie de m'excuser laisser vous reviews et un immense merci à ma petite bêta.

A bientôt S.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je voulais juste remerciée Neko kirei pour toutes ces remarques bien sur il y a d'autres personnes comme Prince flash... sachez que le mois qui arrive je vais tout corriger avec une amie.**_

 _ **merci de suivre cette histoire.**_

 _Auteur :LittleMissXanda_ __

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 3- Etrange Alliance**

Quand Harry se réveilla le ledemain matin, il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rappeler pourquoi il était couché dans un lit et non pas dans le sol d'une forêt. Quand il se souvint il ne pouvait pas arrêter le ricannement qui fuit ses lèvres. Soit il avait perdu completement son esprit soit la nuit présedente avait été réelle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'être certain. Non pas qu'il souhaité que ce soit pas vrai, mais il avait besoin de faire en sorte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il lui fallait une assurance. Il avait besoin d 'appeler la Mort. Juste pour être absolument certain qu'il n'a pas perdu son esprit. Seulement il y avait un problème, comment appelle-t-on la Mort ?

''Bonjour Harry ''

'' Merde !'' Jura Harry sursautant. Là, assis sur le bord de son lit, Mort. Harry le regarda quand il riait.

''Est-ce-que tu m'a appeler ? '' ses yeux avait cette même lueur de chaleur que la nuit précédente.

''Je... Je voulais juste être sûr.'' murmura Harry, oubliant momentanément son agacement d'avoir étais surpris. ''Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais ce que je veux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Que faire si je fais quelque chose de mal ? Que faire si le monde est détruit à nouveau ?''

''Et alors'' Mort dit calmement : '' La seule chose qui m'a mis en colère avec la destruction du monde précédent était que vous avait souffert. Je suis la Mort, Harry. La mort d'une planète n'est pas quleque chose qui m'attriste. Si vous détruisez cette planète alors nous allons passer à une autre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu n'est plus mortel, tu es toujours un sorcier, un être humain, mais tu n'est plus mortel. Pour des êtres comme nous la mort d'une planète est quelque chose de tout à fait insignifiante.''

Harry hocha la tête. Il était logique. La Mort lui avait dit qu'il survivrait à tout le monde, à tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser chaque mort unique l'affecter.Tôt ou tard cela le rendra fou enfin bien plus fou.

'' Je pense que j'avais juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour l'accepter''. Murmura Harry, se penchant en arrière sur son lit ''Je sais ce que du m'a dit hier mais je pense que j'étais trop choqué pour comprendre vraiment tout ça''

'' Il est compréhensible mon fils.'' a rassurais Mort, un petit sourire au lèvres, '' As-tu decidé quoi faire alors?''

''Parler avec Voldemort est la première chose sur la liste.'' répondit Harry immédiatement.

'' Dois-tu ?'' grommela Mort. Harry rit quand il vit son expression têtue.

''Je pensais que tu l'aimerais. Considérant toute la destruction, le chaos et la mort qu'il a provoquer j'aurais pensait qu'il était l'un de vos favoris.''

''Il pourait'' murmura Mort '' Si seulement il resté loin de toi, voilà tout''

Cela ne lui avait jamais treversé l'esprit, que Mort soit un père attentionné.

''Je te remercie.'' lui dit Harry, Mort le regarda curieusement.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tout''

Les yeux de Mort ce sont remplis de tant d'affection que le souffle de harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Lentement Mort leva la main ? Pour donné a Harry le temps de s'éloigner, quand Harry ne bougeait pas, il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.

''Tout pour toi, mon fils''

Harry sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur. Il avait attendu toute une vie pour entendre ces mots et maintenant il aura l'éternité pour en profiter.

Le moment entre eux ces brisée quand ils ont entendu quelqu'un venir vers le dortoir.

'' Appelez-moi si tu as besoin de moi. '' lui dit Mort et juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait il disparut.

Hermione entra, elle avait quelques toasts dans sa main et le regarda légèrement irrité.

'' Bonjour Hermione.'' salua Harry, elle lui sourit, l'agacement d'Hermione disparût quand elle le vit dans une telle bonne humeur.

'' Bonjour, je pensais que tu voudrais éviter la grande salle ce matin''

'' Est-il si mauvais ?'' demanda-t-il. Il espérais que cette fois les choses moins difficile.

'' Les Poufsoufle, de façon assez surprenante, sont en colère de la situation et non avec vous. La plupart des sixèmes et septièmes années sont inquiets pour toi, en particulier ceux qui voulaient participer. Ils ont fait beaucoup de recherche sur les tournois et les tâches précédentes. Les Serdaigles sont divisés, les plus âgés ne doute pas de votre parole en particulier parce ce que vous avez juré sur votre magie. Mais les plus jeunes, surtout les filles, soutiennet Cédric et pensent que vous mentez. Les Serpentard sont les mêmes comme toujours. Les Gryffondor sont a cent pour cent derrière vous, au moins la plupart d'entre eux''

''Ron ?'' il demanda et Hermione hoche la tête. Harry n'étais pas le moins surpris. Et même s'il pensait que Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe la jalousie était tout simplement trop forte chez lui '' Tout va bien. Je m'y attendais .''

'' Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de cette façon'' s'exclama Hermione plus frutré que fâché, ''il sait que tu n'as pas mis ton nom.''

'' Jalousie'' répondit Harry '' Ron a toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité, ce fut juste le point de rupture. Je pense que tu devrait rester avec lui. Non écoute moi '' dit Harry avec force '' Il est jaloux, si tu reste avec moi, il va supposer que tu m'as choisi. Cela ne fera qu'augmenter la jalousie. Reste avec lui, laisse le se calmer et puis nous allons voir la suite après''

'' Et toi ? '' elle lui demanda après quelques instants.

'' Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je vais trouver un endroit isolé pour me cacher. Demain, je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si je peux trouver un indice sur ce que la première tâche est ''

A contre cœur Hermione hocha la tête

'' D'accord, mais seulement pendant quelques jours, puis je t'aide.'' Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand elle utilisait ce ton, alors il hocha la tête. Hermione l'étreignit et quitta le dortoir, murmurant au sujet de battre un certain sens dans un idiot aux cheveux roux.

Dès que la porte ces fermée Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il étais plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé de reparler avec Hermione. L'entretien qu'il a eu avec son père avait aidé. Son Hermione était mort et celle la allait mourir aussi. Il étais immortel. Il vivrait longtemps après sa mort. Sa ne veut pas dire que son Hermione ne lui manquais pas et qu'il ne la pleurait pas, mais il ne pouvait ce laissais aller. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire en sorte que cette Hermione est une meilleure vie, si possible, une vie plus longue aussi.

Son père. C'étais une si étrange pensé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait possible de pense 'son père'. Il l'aimait, il aimait beaucoup. Il peut être âgé de plus de soixante-dix ans, mais Mort avait des milliard et même plus que lui. Il était un enfant par rapport à Mort, ou peut-être un enfant en bas âge. D'ailleurs, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait le droit d'être égoïste, de vouloir quelque chose pour lui-même et il avait toujours voulu un père.

Pourquoi devrait-il se refuser quelque chose qu'il avait toujours imploré, supplié ?

Hochant sa tête, il se leva, il avait beaucoup à faire, il peut aussi bien profité du temps seul, qu'il avait.

Harry siffla en marchant sur la route. Il avait été beaucoup plus facile d' arriver qu'il l'eût pensé, non qu'il se plaignait, cela lui a facilité la vie.

Ce faufilant dehors était presque un jeu d'enfant, estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de mesures de sécurité supplémentaire parce qu'il n'était pas en guerre, puis un tour de Magicobus et voilà.

En regardant autour pour s'assurr qu'il était bien seul, il se faufila à l'interieur de la maison. Elle était dans un état pire qu'il l'aviat pensé, mais compte tenu des propriétaires conditionner cela ne le surpris pas après tout il n'a pas vrai le temps de nettoyer.

Marcher jusqu'à l'escalier, il s'est dirigé vers ce qu'il croyait être un bureau et à ouvert la porte.

'' Bonjour Tom.''

L'instant d'après un familier feu vert rempli sa vision.

'' Fils, juste parce que tu ne peux pas mourir ne signifie pas que tu ne devrait pas esquiver quand un sort de mort t'es lancé''

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour. Il s'est retrouvé dans le même bureau, que lorsque les moldus l'es tué. Avec un sourire penaud , il se leva du canapé ou il était couché.

'' Apparament Voldemort étais pas du tout content de me voir ''

'' Vraiment ? c'est pas vrai, qui aurait pensé?''

Les coins de la bouche d'Harry se contractèrent.

''Je pensais que l'Avada Kedavras ne me toucher plus .'' en rengardant son père curieusement. Bien qu'il fût légèrement choqué la nuit précédente, il se souvint assez bien.

'' Il ne te touche plus. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore habitué a ça, jusqu'à que tu sache comment maîtriser vraiment tes pouvoirs, tu finiras probablement ici. Bien que tu sache que je peux de renvoyer tout suite après avoir était frappé comme si rien n'étais arrivé. Une fois maître de vos pouvoir, tu n'aura plus besoin de mon aide. Tu pourrait être frappé par la malédiction de meurtre et continuer comme si rien n'était arriver'' répondit Mort et Harry hocha la tête '' Tu ne changeras pas d'avis sur l'affaire avec Voldemort ?''demanda Mort regardant résignée et Harry secoua la tête.

Il voulait que Voldemort soit avec lui. Non seulement il serait préférable d'avoir un allié pour tuer environ cinq milliard de moldus, mais Tom était brillant. Il ne voulait pas qu'un esprit comme Tom se perd dans la folie, pas maintenant qu'il savait comment l'arrêter.

'' Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander'' lui dit Mort, d'un ton plus grave, Harry leva un sourcil : '' Maintenant que tu es de retour dans ton corps plus jeune, tu a encore l'Horcruxe dans votre cicatrice. Est-ce que tu veux que je le retire ? ''

''Non !'' répondit immédiatement. Mort le regarda '' Je veux le garder'' a-t-il ajouté défensivement, ''Si Tom le veux , je le placerais dans un autre récipient, mais en attendant, je vais le garder.''

'' Tu l'a manqué .'' a déclaré Mort et Harry rougit légèrement, maudissant son teint pâle,'' il est compréhensible.'' l'a rassuré Mort, '' Ce fut une partie de toi les premières années de ta vie ? Il fut un temps tu étais presque sans défense, et même si tu ne savais pas qu'il était là, ton subconcient savait que tu n'étais pas seule. Il ta donné beaucoup de réconfort lorsque tu étais enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier.''

Harry regarda vers le bas, pas en mesure de rencontré le regard de son père . Une partie de lui connaisais déjà qu'il avait manqué l'Horcruxe, mais s'étais différent de le reconnaître a haute voix. Ce n'étais certainement pas de bonne augure pour sa santé mentale. Non qu'il se souciait à ce sujet maintenant, mais cela le fit réfléchir as qui ce serai passé si la geurre n'avait pas éclater avec les moldus. Serait-il fou ? Et son désir de provoqué le chaos et la mort est-ce parce qu'il voulait ce venger ou est-ce que sa a toujours étais là mais qu'il avait ignoré ? Bon maintenant toutes ces choses n'a pas d'importance, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander.

''Veux-tu revenir maintenant ?'' Mort demanda avec un sourire de compréhension sur ses lèvres.

'' Oui , mais laisse passer quelques secondes pour lui enfin qu'il organise ses pensées.''

''Je doute que quelques secondes lui fasse beaucoup de bien '' rit Mort et Harry se mit à rire, puis tout devint noir et il se sentit tomber.

Voldemort regardait le corps sur sol de son bureau incrédule. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, puis les rouvrit. Le corps était toujours là. Il pensa a une hallucination.

Il avait tué Harry Potter. Sand tenir compte tu fait que Potter était dans sa maison, il avait toujours pensé que tué Harry Potter aurait était plus excitant. Probablement en face d'une foule, pour détruire leur espoir. Cettes confrontation, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était plutôt décevante.

Puis est arrivé quelque chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible.

Potter gémit et se redressa.

 _ **Pour les lèves tôt ils sont surment eu le chapitre avec les deux partis mais il n'était pas traduit par moi même et donc surment de très très mauvaise qualité connaisant ma petite sœur.**_

 _ **Comme toujours j'espère que sa vous à plus ! N'oublié pas les reviews !**_

 _ **Oxox**_

 _ **S**_


End file.
